Halloween Night With Shiomi Hatake
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: It's Halloween Night and the Hatake's have planned a Halloween bash! Everything seems to be going well and everyone's having a blast, Until Shomi's boyfriend Sasuke doesn't show up and people start to go missing! Who could be causing this to happen? Will they ever find the culprit? One things for sure this will be a Halloween to remember.


**Hey guys! Here's the Naruto Hidden In The Eyes Halloween Special! Hope you enjoy it! :D Since I'm really terrible at describing clothes I shall just tell you what the costume is and give a small description to what it somewhat looks like and you can use your imagination to make up whatever it is you want the costume to look like :)**

**In this story the characters will be older than the anime.**

**Rookie 9: 17**

**Shiomi: 17**

**Sensei's: 26**

**Gaara: 17**

**Kankuro: 18**

**Temari: 19**

**TenTen: 18**

**Neji: 18**

**Lee:19**

**and I think that's it...**

**Disclaimer: I Renee do not own Naruto and I never will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

Ah Halloween. The one day of the year where everyone is able to dress up, have fun and the best part... get free candy! I smiled as I walked down the streets of The Leaf Village seeing all the decorations. There was this one house that had gravestones, 'body parts' coming out from underneath the ground. There were spiderwebs everywhere on the gravestones, grass, tree's and the house. Basically think of the most halloweenish house you have ever seen and that's the house I was currently looking at. Evidently this was my house.

…...

Yeahh... Kakashi liked to go all out on Halloween... okay _**I**_ like to go all out on Halloween. I couldn't help it I just loved Halloween! All the costumes, the scares, the parties! It's all so much fun! I loved every single part of it. I even managed to string Kakashi into the Halloween spirit once I told him Ai-sensei loved Halloween as much as I did.

"SHIOMI HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE! COME SEE KAKASHI-KUN'S COSTUME!" I heard Ai yell at me. I smiled and waved I didn't know she came early... I wonder if Kankuro, Gaara and Temari were here as well. I mused to myself as I ran past all the decorations. Once I reached the door I gasped in surprise. "Wow Ai-sensei this looks great!" I gushed as I drank in the view of my house.

Ai giggled "Thanks sweetie! You know I just love Halloween! And it was so nice of Kashi-kun to let us have a Halloween party! Did you hand out all the invites like I asked you too?" she said with a wink. I grinned and nodded "Every last one" "Great! Now Kashi-kun come out here! Show Shiomi your costume!" she said with a giggle. I looked apprehensively at her. "I'm not going to be scarred for life after seeing this am I?" I asked slowly starting to bring my hands to cover my eyes. She laughed "Of course not! If it was only Kashi-kun and I it would be a totally different costume but since it's a party I have kept it PG-13 don't you worry!" She said with a sly smile.

I laughed "Good, Nii-san! Come out here now I wanna see!" I called out. I heard a muffledgrumble come from behind the door before it slowly started to open and I burst out laughing so hard that I actually fell to the ground. "Oh Nii-san I love your costume. Danny Zuko from Grease very original." I said through giggles.

Kakashi was dressed in black pants that rolled to about his ankles and wore high tops on his feet. He had a white shirt on underneath a black leather jacket and he still wore his mask! But the best part was the black wig he had on his head to hide his crazy gray hair. Everytime I glanced at it I felt a laugh bubble up in my chest.

"So what do you think?" Ai asked from behind me. I turned around and saw she had put on her Sandy Olsen costume. I had to admit they looked really good together. Ai had put on black skin tight pants, red heels and a black off the shoulder top. You know the end of the movie? Yeah that's what she looked like with that whole black get up, teased hair and all that. She walked on over to Kakashi and melted in his arms.

"Oh okay ew. I'm leaving now, this is going to get gross I can tell. My friends will be over in a few minutes so please don't embarrass me"

Ai laughed as did Kakashi "We'll try" she said going up to kiss him through his mask. I shielded my eyes "Oh god no! Please stop! My innocent virgin eyes!" I said in an exaggerated tone. I put my hands down and laughed "Just kidding. Okay bye now" and I left the room hearing their chuckles down the hallway.

* * *

Too soon my friends were over and we were trying on costumes and deciding what would suit who. I volunteered to go last. First was of course Ino and second was Hinata. Temari was going to come but then she found out Ino was here and there was some bad blood between them because of a certain pine apple headed boy...

Anyways... Temari told me she was going to come as a nurse, and not the appropriate kind...

Well back to Ino.

She was torn between being a witch or a Greek goddess.

In my opinion Ino would be great as the witch and I think Hinata would make a great Greek Goddess.

"I think...um the...um witch costume...um suits you the...um best" Hinata stuttered with a faint blush covering her cheeks. I nodded in agreement with her.

"Purple always looks best on you" I chimed in. Ino gave us a thoughtful look. "Well... if you say so..." she said throwing the Greek goddess one onto the bed and hugging the purple witch costume to her. "Alright next is you Hinata-chan!" Ino said with enthusiasm. I grinned and threw the goddess costume at her "Now go! Try it on! I guarantee it will look fantasic on you!" I told her pushing her into the bathoom.

Hinata nodded shyly and clutched the costume into her hands before closing the bathroom door. Ino grinned evily and looked over at me. "I have the perfect costume for you Shiomi-chan. I can guarantee Sasuke will be all over you and killing every guy who even looks at you." she told me as she rummaged through her bag.

I gave her a worried look "Ino-chan... it better be appropriate..."

Ino laughed "It will be somewhat appropriate, much better than Sakura's costume. Would you like to see?" she asked holding up a picture. "How did you get that?" I asked looking wide eyed at the picture. Ino giggled "She practically thew the picture at my face taunting me in how much better she would look than me." she said rolling her eyes a bit at the end.

Sakura was dressed as a fairy. She curled the bottom of her short pink hair and had some glitter stuff in it and she had placed a small crown on her head as well. Her makeup was light and airy, with faint pink eyeshadow with dark liner, mascara and pink lips. Her costume was a short green corset like dress with see through sparkly ribbons put carefully on the dress. And the skirt part was kinda jagged, like a leaf. Overall it was not PG-13.

"Wow..." was all I could say. Ino nodded her head in agreement. "Anyways... this the costume I got for you" but just as she was going to pull it out Hinata came out of the bathroom.

"Wow Hinata-chan you look radiant!" I said gasping at how pretty she looked. Hinata blushed. She was wearing a simple one shouldered white dress with a golden band around the waist and some intricate design around the bottom hem. She had on sandals and a green plant leaf thing on her head. She really did look like a goddess.

Ino thrust the costume at me before dragging Hinata to the dresser "I shall do Hinata-chan's makeup while you go and put on that costume. Now go" she said forcefully shoving me into the bathroom. I sighed and locked the door before looking at the costume.

I gave a small laugh "Oh Ino-chan..."

She had given me a pirate costume. I told her I wanted to be something bad, but not too bad, something like a pirate and of course she gives me a pirate costume...

**(Link will be on my profile! :)**

Once I finished putting it on I checked myself in the mirror. I actually really liked how it looked on me, I just pulled the dress up a little bit so my cleavage wasn't as showy, I mean it was there you could see it but it wasn't at a slutty level. I walked out of the room to see both Ino and Hinata ready for the party. Ino had on darkish make up to match her purple gothic-ish costume.

"You guys look great!" I said with a grin they giggled in response. "Thanks! So do you!" they said in unison. Ino smirked and Hinata smiled "Time for your make-up!" Ino cried before sitting me on the bed and taking out her makeup bag. I groaned "If I must" I reluctantly agreed closing my eyes hoping it would finish quickly...

I wasn't really the make-up type of girl. I like a clean complexion, unless I feel like it and even then it's only mascara.

"So we are going to make your make-up like Angelica's from Pirates of the Caribbean!" Ino cried happily as she spread something on my lips. Hinata giggled quietly "You'll... um... look really... um great Shiomi-chan" Hinata said in her quiet voice. I smiled "Thanks Hinata-chan" I said. Ino I'm assuming smacked me in the head "DON'T SMILE YOU'LL RUIN IT!"

This just caused Hinata and I to fall into a giggle fit. Ino huffed angrily "Fine then. You can go the party with only half your face with make-up. Fine by me" and I felt her hands come off my face and the bed dip beside me. I held my laugh in but I just couldn't suppress my smile.

I opened my eyes and gave Ino a hug. "Aw I'm sorry Ino-chan, I promise I won't laugh anymore" I told her. Hinata giggled quietly from behind me. Ino turned around and smiled "Fine. I guess I can forgive you this one time" she said in a dramatic voice. I grinned and re-closed my eyes. "Alright then, let's finish this thing and get going the party starts in an hour!" I exclaimed. Ino squealed and I felt her hands go back on my face.

* * *

"Shiomi, Ino, Hinata come downstairs people are going to be here in a couple of minutes!" Ai yelled from downstairs. I grinned at my friends and we bolted down the stairs. When we got down there I laughed "Hey Danny you got a little lipstick on your forehead" I said with a snicker. I hear Hinata and Ino giggle from behind me. Kakashi glared at me and stalked to his room. Ai chuckled "Hey I wouldn't be laughing, your wig is a bit crooked" I told her with a wink. She shook her head at my sillyness but went to check anyways.

I turned to my friends "Well... someones were busy while we were upstairs" I said with a suggestive raise of my brow. Hinata turned pink "Shiomi-chan!" she exclaimed. I laughed "I'm kidding Hinata-chan they'll be at it after the party, which is why I'm spending the night at Sasuke-kun's house."

Ino giggled "I guess they won't be the only one's busy tonight" Ino commented with a wink. I blushed and gave her a look "Haha very funny, but you know Sasuke-kun and I won't be doing that" I said with a playful glare. "But you and Shikamaru-kun on the other hand..." giving her a questioning look. Ino sighed "As long as I can get that Sand witch away from her then we're all good."

"I hope you're not talking about me" Temari's voice said from the top of the stairs. We all turned our heads and gasped. Temari grinned at our expressions "I'm guessing you like it?" she asked as she walked down the stairs. Temari was wearing a mid thigh nurse dress with fishnets underneath. She had straightened her hair so it was not shoulder length, she had a stethoscope around her neck and a little nurse hat on her head. She had 5 inch black heels and red lipstick with light eyeshadow to top it all off.

She didn't look as... for lack of a better word slutty as I thought she would. She did look slutty but not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Where's Gaara-kun and Kankuro-kun?" I asked.

"Right here" the cocky voice of Kankuro said from the kitchen direction. I turned my head "Oh Kankuro... what in the world are you supposed to be?" I asked.

He frowned "Can't you tell? I am dressed as prince charming! Here to sweep all the lovely ladies of their feet!" he said with a suggestive wink towards Hinata. Who in turn turned a bright red and hid behind me. I sighed "Don't tease her Kankuro-kun she's already got her eye on some one, Right Hinata-chan?" I said looking over to her with a wink. Hinata turned an even darker shade of red and she looked like she was about to pass out. I laughed and brought her over to the couch.

"Well Gaara-kun I see you've decided to go as nothing?" Ino commented in a bored voice. I looked over at Gaara and noticed he opted for wearing his Kazekage clothes. I just shook my head and smiled "Of course Gaara-kun, I wouldn't have expected anything else". Gaara looked over at me and smiled faintly but it was gone as fast as it came.

"So... when's this party starting?" Kankuro asked coming over to sit on the couch with us. I shrugged and looked at the time. "Well people should be arriving now, it's already 6:15..." I said trailing off. Kankuro nodded his head and said nothing else.

Temari sighed from the stairs an walked down clearly upset the spotlight wasn't on her anymore. I felt Kankuro tense up from beside me "Temari... what the hell are you wearing!?" he asked/ yelled. Temari sighed "Shut up will you? I'm waiting for a certain some one to hurry and get here" she said with an evil look towards Ino. You in turn glared right back but looked even more menacing.

I sweat dropped and laughed nervously. You could feel the tension in the room, "Haha... okay then... why don't we start some music then? I think people are starting to come" just as I said that the door bell rang. I grinned and went to open the door. From behind me I could hear some one turn up the volume.

This was going to be one heck of a party...

* * *

A couple hours later and my house was full of people. I didn't even know half of them! Good thing I put everything valuable away cause some people were already wasted...

One thing that was puzzling me was that I couldn't find Sasuke... no matter where I looked. He promised me he would be here but... I haven't seen him all night and I was getting kind of upset. I sighed and looked around for people to talk too.

On the couch I saw a bright red Hinata talking with a some-what wasted Naruto. I was happy that Hinata was finally getting to talk to Naruto... maybe something more could happen between those two... I thought with a million schemes in how to get that to happen coming into my mind. But I held back and let them be.

Next I saw Tenten an to my surprise she was making out with some one! I looked closer and my jaw dropped when I saw that it was Neji nii-san! I grinned and yelled "Nice one Tenten-chan!" sending a wink in their direction. But sadly they either ignored me or couldn't hear me since they didn't move an inch.

I huffed at them and looked for anyone else I could talk to. I walked to the kitchen and laughed at what I saw. Shikamaru was sitting in the middle of Ino and Temari. I noticed he opted for wearing his normal ninja clothing as well. I was going to take a wild guess and say it was all too troublesome for him. Anways, from the way he was acting it certainly seemed like he wished he was anywhere but there. I made up my mind and decided to gave save Shikamaru from the terrible duo.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun, Temari-chan and Ino-chan. What's going on over here?" I asked taking a seat across from Shikamaru. Shikmaru glanced over at me with pleading eyes and I smiled in amusement and nodded my head ever so slightly. "Hey Shiomi-chan!" Ino said enthusiastically. I grinned and nodded at Shikamaru "Do you mind if I steal him for a moment? I promise I'll bring him back later" I shouted... I hadn't noticed that the music suddenly become louder and it was harder to hear.

Shikamaru shot up and followed me out the room. "So Shikamaru-kun you looked like you were having fun..." I commented with a smirk. He gave me an annoyed look.

"She just won't go away! I obviously don't like her. She's just not Ino-chan. She's not my type. She keeps butting in when I try to make a move, think she's being a little more troublesome than Ino-chan! And that's sayiing something!" he ranted frustratingly.

I grinned "So... you got the hot's for Ino-chan?" I asked sparkles coming into my eyes. I always dreamed they would get together...

Shikamaru blushed faintly but nodded. "Good. I was always I ShikaIno fan, ShikaTema never did appeal to me... anyways, Shikamaru-kun I'll get Temari-chan away if you promise me one thing." I bargained. He nodded enthusiastically at me "Anything" he replied.

I smirked "Ask Ino-chan out tonight."

He looked at me like I was crazy "What? She won't say yes. She likes Uchiha..."

I laughed "In case you didn't know _I'm_ dating Sasuke-kun and Ino-chan is my best friend she tells me _everything_" I said putting the emphasis on I'm and everything.

Shikamaru smirked at me "That's right... hmm... alright Shiomi-chan you've got a deal" he said shaking my hand. I grinned "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

When we walked in there it was like World War Three. Ino and Temari were having the biggest glaring contest and they looked ready to jump each other. I quickly got in the middle and brought their attention to me.

"Hey Temari-chan Gaara-kun was looking for you... he sounded urgent." I lied, I felt bad lying to her but Shikamaru and Ino were meant to be! I had to help true love! Speaking of love... Sasuke still hadn't shown up.

"Really? Where is he" she asked immediately standing up. "I think I saw him go upstairs..." I said trailing off. Temari nodded and quickly left the room in search of her brother. I grinned and gave Shikamaru a thumbs up, he smirked and walked over. All the while Ino was giving me a confused look.

I looked back and grinned. I was about to say something but Shikamaru beat me to it. He walked straight up to Ino and kissed her. Not on the cheek, not on the forhead but on the lips. Yes the great Shikamaru Nara just kissed Ino Yamanaka right on the mouth in front of the world!

Okay so maybe I'm being a bit dramatic but you get what I mean.

When they pulled away I interrupted their moment by saying "Annnd your welcome and yes you both do owe me. Now I shall take my leave and leave you two blossoming love birds alone" and with that I left. Continuing on my search for people.

* * *

It was getting close to mid-night and a couple people already left. I was really irritated because Sasuke still wasn't here and it was pissing me off. I sat on the couch and glared at the wall. I tried having fun but I hate it when people break their promises...

Suddenly the music shut off and the lights went off. I shot up off the couch while everyone went into panic mode. People began screaming and I got knocked to the ground by the people who were running around blindly in the dark. I groaned as I my butt smacked into the floor.

Then the lights suddenly turned back on and people began to calm down some.

Shakily I stood up and went to go find Kakashi and ask what in the world was going on. But just as I was going to climb the stairs I heard a piercing scream come from the kitchen. And it sounded like Ino. Frantically I ran to find out what all the commotion was about.

Once I reached the kitchen what I saw made me want to run right back out. On the wall smeared with blood was the words:

_**One down and seven to go. Which one's next? Nobody knows. -X**_

I heard Ino sobbing on the ground and went over to her "Ino-chan what's going on?" I asked going to sit next to her. "Shiomi-chan!" she sobbed clinging on to me once I sat down. "It- was- horrbile!" she said between sobs. "After the lights went out I felt Shika-kun being ripped from me and then the lights turned back on and this was here!"

I patted her back. "It's alright Ino-chan, it'll be okay. Shikamaru-kun is fine, it's probably just a prank" I said trying to soothe her. No said nothing and continued to sob. I heard people start to murmur and soon people were running out of the house trying to escape. The only people left were the following:

Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Ai-sensei, Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, Tenten and Neiji.

Kakashi stepped forward "What we need to do id figure out who the next person is going to be, assuming this is real..." Kakashi said instantly taking the lead. I nodded my head as I was about to say something the power shut off again. Ino clutched to me closer and screamed into my ear. I heard some one else scream and the lights turned back on.

My eyes swiveled around the room and I panicked when I saw Kakashi had been taken. And under the previous message was:

_**I like to work as quickly as possible. Two down six to go, you can't beat me. I never lose. -X**_

"How is this possible? We're all ninja aren't we?" Kiba asked sounding slightly frightened. "I don't know but what we need to do is stick together got it?" I said as I untangled myself from Ino. I looked over at Ai and for the first time she looked truly scared.

"Alright, let's get out of the kitchen and into the living room." I suggested. They all nodded and followed me into the next room.

Once we got there everyone scattered to the couches and I sat in the middle of the floor. I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed. I didn't know what to do. People were vanishing and they were doing it quickly!

"Uh... Guys the doors are jammed..." Choji's voice said making me snap my eyes open. "What are you talking about Choji?" I asked sharply. He flinched from my tone. "The doors won't open." he said. I stood up and went to check for myself. I jiggled the knob for a moment and found that it really was jammed. I raced around to the back and found it was also jammed. I walked back into the living room.

"Choji's right they're all locked. What should we do now?" I asked completely lost at what to so.

"Well we should-" I started but was quickly cut off by the power turning off.

I stood there petrified in mid-step, there was only one thing running through my mind.

_Who was next?_

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed part 1 of the Halloween special! :) I suck at writing Halloween stuff but whatever I still feel like posting this. **

**So the next chapter of the actual Hidden In The Eyes Fic is hopefully put soon. I've had so much going on lately from my ex boyfriend making up rumors about me and dealing with all the people asking me questions about it, which I don't mind but when it's the same people... to getting massive amounts of homework it seems like I have barely anytime to write! **

**But don't worry I'll get to it! Do not give up on me! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed my Halloween Special! Next Halloween Part 2 shall come out!**

**Well... maybe it'll be early but probably not... anyways**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :)**

**Xoxo- Renee**


End file.
